Wings of the Gunship
Wings of the Gunship is the seventh mission in Battalion Wars 2's Campaign Mode and the second mission in Flashback I: Western Frontier . The mission requires the player to destroy two Tundran Frigates patrolling a river, granting Frontier Gunships a clear path for take-off and using them to destroy two Power Generators, capturing a Tundran Airbase, and finally, destroying four Tundran Air Transports. Objectives Primary * Destroy the Frigates (2) * Safeguard the Artillery (3) * Disable the Generators (4) * Destroy the Air Transports (4) Secondary * Free the POWs in the Quarry * Free the POWs at the Airbase * Capture the Tundran Airbase Walkthrough The player begins the mission with 9 Grunts, 4 Anti-Air Veterans, 3 Artillery Units, and a pair of grounded Gunships that cannot be given to the player until the Tundran Frigates are destroyed. Two MG Towers and a small group of enemy Grunts will be awaiting the player and can easily be destroyed with Artillery. Then, two enemy Gunships will arrive and attack the player, prompting the use of Anti-Air Veterans. The player will then proceed ahead and can visually see the Frigates and a large group of Bazooka Veterans. It is recommended to use the Artillery to sink the enemy Frigates and deploy Grunts to attack the enemy Bazooka Vets but they can also be neutralized from afar via Artillery. While attacking the Frigates, another group of Gunships will attack the player's battalion, while counterattacking with Anti-Air Vets will be the best solution. When the Frigates are destroyed, a short cutscene shows the two Frontier Gunships from before taking off and General Herman instructing the player to use the Gunships to destroy the Generators that power an electromagnetic gates that prevents the player's battalion from advancing. Units Player (Western Frontier) Starting: * Grunt (9, start) * Anti-Air (4) * Artillery (3) Join: * Gunship (2) - after Frigates destruction * Assault (2) + Anti-Air (2) - Quarry POWs * Assault (2) + Anti-Air (2) - Airbase POWs Enemy (Xylvania) Frigate defenses: *Grunt (2) *Bazooka (3) - away from other units, respond to Frigate approach *Gunship (2) - respond to MG Tower area approach, respond until Frigates destruction *Frigate (2) *MG Tower (2) Front of electromagnetic gate: *Bazooka (3) *Heavy Tank *RPG Tower (2) Around Generators: *Bazooka (4) *MG Tower Generators reinforcements: *Gunship (3) - respawn at Airbase but only defend it Xylvanians (all northwest of the Generators): *Grunt (2) *Light Tank Airbase front defense: *Flame (4) *Assault (4) - respond to heavy damage to Flame group *Anti-Air (4) *Anti-Air Tower (2) Airbase back defense: *Grunt (4) - respond to Airbase capture *Heavy Tank (2) - respond to Airbase capture *RPG Tower (2) Helipad front defense: *Assault (5) - respond to Helipad approach *Gunship (2) - fly around Helipad *Anti-Air Tower (2) Helipad west side defense: *Anti-Air (2) - auto-respond to first Air Transport destruction *Heavy Tank - auto-respond to first Air Transport destruction Helipad north side defense: *Flame (3) - auto-respond to second Air Transport destruction *Anti-Air (4) *Heavy Tank - auto-respond to first Air Transport destruction Helipad: *Air Transport (4) Total: *Grunt - 8 *Bazooka - 10 *Flame - 7 *Assault - 9 *Anti-Air - 10 *Light Tank - 1 *Heavy Tank - 5 *Gunship - 7 *Air Transport - 4 *Frigate - 2 *MG Tower - 3 *Anti-Air Tower - 4 *RPG Tower - 4 Strategy Speed required for 100%: 9:00 Category:Battalion Wars 2 Category:Missions